In the prior art, the information apparatus such as a word processor or a personal computer of a portable type or a notebook type (hereinafter referred to as a computer) includes a main body having an inputting device such as a keyboard and a display adapted to be openable/closable to the main body, and a plane display unit is often used as the display. The plane display unit is fixed to a housing constituting a cover.
In the prior art, the plane display unit is generally fixed to the housing by using fastening means such as screws at four corners of a rectangular plane display unit. According to such a structure, a space is necessary for disposing the screws between the inside of the housing forming the cover and a side surface of the rectangular plane display unit, which results in the difficulty in the small-sizing of the apparatus.
Also, in the notebook type computer, it is required that the computer is as thin as possible when the display is closed to the main body. Accordingly, not only the main body but also the display should be as thin as possible. Thus, a space between the plane display unit and the housing must be as small as possible in the thickness direction. For this reason, it is unfavorable to provide fastening members such as bolts in a space between the rear side of the plane display unit and the housing or between an upper edge surface or a side edge surface of the plane display unit and a wall portion of the housing.